Odio San Valentín
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella y Alice, dos amigas que trabajan juntas, se dan cuenta que él día de San Valentín puede traer muchas sorpresas y convertir sus sueños en realidad... ALL human. SHOT.LEMMON.


jaBueno chicas, este es una nueva loca idea, que he creado junto con la ayuda de una amiga, Mafe. Entre las dos hemos confabulado para seguir este Shot, espero en verdad les guste.

Sin más, espero les guste y puchen el botoncito de hasta abajo y dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias.

**Odio San Valentín.**

**BellaPOV.**

Sonó el despertador.

Molesta, me removí en la cama, para taparme el rostro con la almohada, para así evitar inútilmente que el sonido me llegase de lleno y poder volver a dormir.

Sin éxito.

Me revolví un poco, frustrada de que mi plan no hubiese resultado, estire mi brazo para apagar aquel infernal aparatito. Bostece y me estire un poco. Me fui levantando lentamente reacia aún a salir de mi cama.

Miré hacia el despertador y comprobé que eran las 8:00 am. Suspire. Y me encamine a salir de mi recamara por algo de desayunar. Cuando llegue a la cocina el olor a café recién preparado inundo mis fosas nasales. Sonreí eso quería decir que Alice estaba levantada y había preparado café. Me serví un poco en mi taza favorita, y prepare unas tostadas con mermelada, para ambas.

Tome mi taza de café y el plato de tostadas y me dirige a la recamara de Alice. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta coloque el plato sobre mi taza cuidadosamente para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta tome de nuevo el plato y me adentré en la alcoba.

Sonreí al ver a mi amiga de espaldas a mí sentada en su escritorio ordenando sus bocetos. Deje el plato en el medio de la cama mientras me sentaba en la orilla de esta con mis piernas cruzadas y recargándome en la cabecera. Acerque mi taza de café y bebí un sorbo.

Tome una milésima de tostada y la hice bolita, para después aventársela a la cabeza a Alice, Provocando que ella gritara.

Hey…!.- dijo mi amiga mientras se giraba para mirarme seria.- Buenos días para ti también.- dijo levantándose de su silla y sentándose en la cama. Tomó una tostada y empezo a comerla.

Yo solo reí.

Te crees graciosa?.- dijo mirándome con la ceja alzada después de haber tragado el último pedazo de tostada.

Si te soy realmente sincera… Sip.- dije devolviéndole la mirada divertida. Tome un sorbo de café y le sonreí.

Tarada.- dijo Alice rodando los ojos y tomando otra tostada.- que no piensas darme los buenos días, o qué?.- dijo mordiendo su tostada.

Buenos días, Al.- dije con la boca llena de tostada.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

**AlicePOV.**

Después de haberme despertado he ido a preparar algo de café para mí y para cuando Bella se despertará, me fui a mi habitación, donde me di cuenta del montón de papeles regados sin decencia sobre mi escritorio.

Me acerque a él sentándome en la silla y empecé a organizarlos, algunos era facturas de telas que había comprado, los guarde en la carpeta de contabilidad y los demás, que eran bocetos de mis próximas creaciones los apilé en el escritorio por prioridades.

Los que estaban en la parte de arriba, eran los modelos que había diseñado para los extras de la película, en la cual Bella y yo estábamos trabajando.

Mientras terminaba de ordenar todo sentí como algo minúsculo golpeaba con mi cabeza, rodé los ojos. Ya se había despertado.

Después de que ella riera un poco por mi molestia me dio los buenos días, con la boca llena de tostadas, lo cual provoco que negara con la cabeza.

Bella, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho de lo modales.- la reprendí seriamente.

Negué con la cabeza y volteé a ver el calendario. La tostada callo de mi mano a la alfombra persa que tenía y masculle enojada. Feliz Bendito día de la mercadotecnia.

**BellaPOV.**

Dios, no puede ser, es cierto.-dije mientras la miraba y después regresaba mi vista hacía el calendario. HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN.-dije emocionada, bueno en realidad no estaba emocionada, puesto que no lo disfrutaría como estaba estipulado entre la sociedad, ya que tenía que terminar una película y a Alice no le agradaba este día.

Por cierto, hablando de Alice, ella me miraba incrédula para después rodar los ojos, se levanto de la cama y tomo la toalla que estaba en la silla, me volteo a ver mientras me decía. Me daré una ducha, cuando termine, nos vamos al Set.

Bien, de mientras haré algunas llamadas y me cambiaré.-dije tomando mi taza de café dándole otro sorbo y salí de su habitación.

Una vez fuera, corrí a mi alcoba y busqué en el armario algo decente que ponerme y que Alice aprobará, sí antes no me interesaba nada de la moda, pero creo que ahora es diferente puesto que mi amiga tiene razón. Sí quiero llegar a ser una gran y muy reconocida directora de cine, la gente no solo me juzgará por mi trabajo, sino también por mi apariencia.

Suspire y seguí buscando que ponerme.

**AlicePOV.**

Estaba muy enojada, tenía el vestuario perfecto, la bolsa ideal, el trabajo soñado pero cada bendito 14 de Febrero era la misma historia.

Todo por ese absurdo compromiso.

La verdad es que San Valentín solo era un día más en el calendario y ahora mi día estaba arruinado. Sabía que el día era diferente para Bella, ella disfrutaba de comer chocolate en exceso ese día y yo simplemente me limitaba a irme a una biblioteca o pasármela en mi habitación.

Patético. Lo sé.

**BellaPOV.**

Tomé unos shorts de diseñador y una blusa blanca, con un blazer ajustado y unos botines. Agarré mi toalla y me metí a bañar.

Dejé que el agua caliente relajará mis músculos, tenía un día muy ajetreado por delante, no sabía que iba a hacer primero.

Pero de algo estaba segura, hoy no sería un buen día para Alice, por eso mientras buscaba mis ropa, había llamado a Liliana, una amiga que trabajaba con nosotros en el Set de Grabación, a decir verdad era la chica del Audio, una excelente persona.

Le había pedido que les avisara a los demás que este día se tomaría como otro cualquiera, por Alice, no quería que tuviera que soportar que todos la saludaran con un "Feliz San Valentín".

Eso sería lo peor.

Después que termine de bañarme, me vestí con lo que había escogido, acomode mi cabello, guarde el guión de mi película en mi bolso, metí mi blackberri, mi agenda electrónica y salí de mi habitación, claro no sin antes, meter un paquetito de clínex y mi Ipod.

Me paré en la puerta de mi cuarto para comprobar que no olvidara nada, hasta que vi mi ordenador, aún en mi cama, corrí y lo acomode en su funda y me lo colgué al hombro, listo ya estaba.

Cuando llegué al pasillo central Alice estaba acomodando su bolso en la mesita cerca de la puerta.

**AlicePOV.**

Vamos, Bella.- le dije a mi amiga, pero sinceramente no tenía nada de ganas de salir de nuestro departamento. Tomamos el elevador y Bella venía haciendo conteo de sus pertenencias.

Olvídate de tu Dsi, ese lo dejaste en el auto- Ella solo me volteo a mirar y me sonrió en agradecimiento. Saqué las llaves de mis jeans y salí en rumbo al auto.

Tú, conducirás hoy?.-dijo mi amiga asustada.

Sí..- le conteste.- si no me quieres ver paranoica Necesito corre un poco, así que abróchate el cinturón querida.

**BellaPOV.**

Dios, manejaría ella. Bueno no era tan malo, si eso la tranquilizaba y me permitía pasar el día medio normal, no me oponía.

Me encogí de hombros resignada y me acomode en el asiento del copiloto, conecte mi Blackberry a mi agenda y empecé a revisar los guiones corregidos, porque había citado al elenco temprano y sí conocía a Alice llegaríamos rápido.

Mientras yo hacía mis cosas, mi amiga estaba un poco más tranquila al volante, sonreí y regrese la vista a mi agenda. Cambié algunos párrafos y acomode los escenarios, faltaban solo 6 escenas, pero esas las grabaríamos en Londres dentro de una semana.

Cuando estaba guardando los archivos Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

Llegamos.-dijo sacando las llaves del contacto y dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y suspirando. Sabía que era su forma de prepararse para lo que venía, no tenía idea, sonreí.

Vamos, no seas exagerada, verás que no será tan malo, te lo prometo.-dije sonriéndole sinceramente y bajando del auto.

Ella estuvo así unos segundos más y después asintió y salió del auto. Nos encaminamos a la entrada del Set y abrí la puerta para que pasara.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando lo vi.

Un porsche descapotable verde estacionado a unos metros de nuestro auto.

Dios, se me había olvidado, esto sería lo peor, Bueno entendía un poco quizá lo que sentía Alice ahora, pero a leguas sabía que lo mío era diferente. Mi amiga se dio cuenta y me quedo viendo interrogante.

Que pasa, Bells?.- dijo Alice. Yo solo me limite a ver el carro, a lo cual ella siguió mi mirada y dijo.-Buen auto. Pero de pronto se quedo callada y negó con la cabeza.

Voy con Ángela, tengo que ver unas cosas y haber su salgo con el humor más alegre de la sala de grabaciones, hoy probaremos aumentas los efectos especiales de manera exagerada.-dijo ganándose una mirada interrogante de mi parte.

Bien, nos vemos en otro momento.- dije marchándome de ahí al igual que ella.

Suspiré y me dije: "Vamos, no es nada, debes actuar normal, es tu protagonista, (Sí de todas mis fantasías, desde la más pura hasta la más retorcida)".

Me adentre en el recinto y me encamine a la silla que decía mi nombre. Sonreí, y pensar que cuando me decidí por ser Directora de Cine, nunca me imagine que podría llegar a serlo realmente, vivir en L.A., haber realizado ya 4 películas, de las cuales había ganado premio al mejor guión y mejor elenco y un Oscar.

No lo podía creer, pero era mi realidad, gracias a Dios, a mis amigas que siempre creyeron en mí. Suspiré.

Deje mis cosas a un lado y me senté.

Saque el guión de mi bolso y empecé a repasar, no me convencía del todo, necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto.

Buenos días guapa.- dijo de pronto una voz muy familiar para mí, sonreí.

Buenos días, Petter, cómo estás hoy?.- dije alzando la vista para toparme con mi asistente y amigo, Petter, lo había conocido en la premiere de mi segunda película, a decir verdad podría decir que de no ser porque era gay, hubiésemos salido. Era un chico muy cariñoso y me cuidaba mucho.

Se acercó a mí y deposito dos besos en mis mejillas. Le sonreí.

Quieres algo antes de empezar. Los chicos ya llegaron, solo falta que llegue Emmett, pero llamo para avisar que estaba en camino.- dijo mientras anotaba algo en la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

Oh, está bien. Ahora voy con ellos para explicarles los cambios, no sabes si John ya ha llegado?.- dije recordando que el camarógrafo estaba de cuarentena.

Sí, ha llegado, dijo que ya estaba mejor, que extrañaba trabajar.-dijo Petter divertido.-Bien, entonces te traeré una Coca-Cola y un paquete de Oreo.-dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Bien.-dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mis cosas. Me aleje de Petter en dirección a donde estaban los chicos, es decir, a la sala de Juntas.

**AlicePOV.**

En el recorrido para llegar al aula que estaba ambientada para Ángela recibí una llamada, la cuál

al ver el nombre me arrancó una de las primeras sonrisas de este día.

Mochi Mochi, Ben-kun

Me confirmaron mi sorpresa para Ángela, lo único bueno del día era compartir con mis amigas.

Unos pasos me alertaron que no era la única en el pasillo.

Camine deprisa, a tal grado que llegue a odiar que el suelo de baldosas retumbara con mis

tacones.

Alice!.-gritó una voz que provocaba y aún lo hacía escalofríos en mí. Corrí más.

Por amor a todo lo sagrado, no podía ser, no ahora, no hoy, no él, "por favor, Bella no puedo

haberlo contratado", pensé, a lo que mi querido Pepe el grillo contesto "O quizás lo hizo"

**BellaPOV.**

Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de la sala de juntas me quede paralizada.

No, Lizzy, vamos, ya te he dicho que terminamos hace 6 mese y no volveré con ella.-dijo esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca.

Estaba hablando por teléfono. Sabía que escuchar detrás de la puerta estaba mal, pero no pude evitarlo, quería saber que hablaba con su hermana.

No, ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella, ahora hay…-dijo haciendo una pausa.-Sí, me has pillado, ahora he encontrado a la indicada.-dijo.

Pudo imaginármelo alborotando su cabello avergonzado. Pero no pude evitar que mi corazón se partiera de nuevo al ver que ya había encontrado a su chica.

¿La conocía? ¿Estaba en el reparto?

Justo cuando iba a volver a acercarme pude escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Me erguí y giré la manija. Quedé de frente al hombre de mis sueños desde que era una adolescente, su mandíbula cuadrada que denotaba su varonil aspecto, esos ojos verdes, profundos e hipnotizantes.

Sus brazos definidos, con músculos perfectos, su pecho trabajado, Dios porque no podía abalanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo. Besarlo como toda mi vida había querido hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio.

Hola, Bells.-dijo con esa voz sexy y aterciopelada, sonriéndome de esa forma tan suya. Me volvía loca..!

Hola, Ed.-dije de vuelta carraspeando y adentrándome a la habitación.

**AlicePOV.**

Le envié un mensaje a Bella acordándole que tenía que confirmar la reservación para Ángela Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, una voz chillona corrió por el pasillo.

JASPER…!-gritó Jessica.

Yo solo me puse mas furiosa.

Idiota.-pensé.

Abrí la puerta y Ángela estaba toda Nyapiosa*, cosa que me arranco una carcajada a lo que ella volteo a verme.

Una carcajada tuya en San Valentín. MILAGRO.-gritó.

Suspiré.

Me senté con ella. Esperaba que al menos a Bella si le fuese bien con la pequeña sorpresilla que le tenían. Sonreí.

Él me iba a deber una y una muy grande.

**BellaPOV.**

Me dirige a la silla de enfrente a dejar mis cosas para comenzar la junta. Me sudaban las manos al estar sacando mis cosas, podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mí y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Dios si en realidad consideras que merezco ser tu hija apiádate de mí y has que entren los demás del elenco o alguien, un pandita de goma gigante, un oso enfurecido, el pato Lucas, un vampiro….ALGO..!

Lamento llegar tarde, pero me han llamado a primera hora para volver al estudio de fotos de CK, porque unos negativos han salido mal.-dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta.

Suspiré aliviada.

Bien, McCarthy, buenos días a ti también.-dije haciéndome la ofendida. Me giré hacia la pizarra detrás de mí y comencé a anotar los cambios en el libreto.

Estaba terminando de copiar los textos, cuando sentí que un gran oso me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba en el aire, haciendo que pegará un gritito histérico.

Vamos, nena, sabes que no te digo buenos días en el trabajo porque te lo susurró todas las mañanas después de tener sexo desenfrenado.-dijo Emmett riendo.

Solté una risita.

Tarado.-dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo.

Vale que ambos sabemos que te mueres por amanecer entre mis sabanas.-dijo mientras me dejaba de nuevo en el suelo y depositaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Siéntate, grandote.-dije dándole un golpe en el brazo, lo cual ni meya le hizo.-Tenemos una junta que empezar.

Sonriendo se fue a sentar a lado de Ed, quién estaba con los brazos cruzados y se veía molesto.

Me preguntaba que lo había puesto así. Lo deje pasar, era momento de que empezará a trabajar en que no me afectará lo que hiciera. Suspiré y mire a los demás actores que estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Sonreí y les di los buenos días.

Les explique los cambios que había hecho en algunas escenas y los nuevos textos, me miraron asintiendo. Comentamos sobre algunos puntos a tratar y sugerencias de ellos al guión, me gustaba que aportaran ideas, para hacer las grabaciones y las escenas de modo que ellos se sintieran a gusto y me dieran un buen resultado.

**AlicePOV.**

Oh vamos Ang- dije- no es raro hice algo chistoso tu reacción era lógica.

Como sea, eso ha sido digno de risa, pero Bella convoco a una junta de actores, cuando aras tú la junta de vestuario?-me pregunto

No tengo ni idea, lo último que quiero saber es si Bella contrato a alguien nuevo en el elenco y saber si podrá trabajar con mi asistente y no conmigo

Ángela me miro, y solo suspiro para después decir. Bien quieres empezar con los sonidos?- yo agarre una silla y dije

bien comencemos.

**BellaPOV.**

Después de arreglar las cosas en la junta, todos habíamos quedado satisfechos con los cambios, todos estaban dejando la habitación para ponerse a trabajar.

Petter aun no regresaba con mi comida ¬¬.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando él dijo mi nombre.

Bells...-dijo Edward provocando que yo alzara la vista. Se comenzó a acercar a mí.

Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde, pero no sabía de la junta.-dijo alguien mientras entraba a la habitación.

Edward suspiró y yo me gire a la puerta.

Ah, sí lo lamento, no te avise, vamos, es momento de verte en acción, en verdad que no quería molestarte, pero un chico me ha quedado mal, y solo tú podías.-dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida, para llevar a Jasper a hacer la prueba.

Lo sabía, Alice iba a matarme pero era la única opción después de que James me había dicho que ya no seguiría con la película, porque había aceptado otra con mayor paga, le había llamado a Edi, a Fascinelli, a Patrick Dempsey pero todos oh estaban en un proyecto ya en ruedas o estaban promocionando. Solo él había dicho que sí porque estaba libre.

El me vio suspiro y me siguió a mi oficina.

**AlicePOV.**

Boletín de último minuto -grito Ángela

Que paso -dije quitándome los audífonos.

Bella te pide en el despacho -susurro algo contrariada.

Para qué querrá que vaya?-pregunte en voz alta En fin , Ang pásate por mi taller después y le pides a Katherine que te dé el traje que me pediste.-le dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta.

Alice-dijo Ángela- ante todo calma amiga.

Bien, si Ángela había dicho eso podía esperarme cualquier cosa de Bella, pero por favor si había alguien que se apiadara de mi, que no sea Jasper el de la oficina.

**BellaPOV.**

Le había hecho la prueba y al parecer el hombre si se había esmerado solo eran pequeños ajustes que debía hacer en la pronunciación y esas cosas.

Suspire y le dije que fuera a buscar a Katherine, que ella le daría sus vestuario, y con ella se entendería para cualquier problema con el mismo.

El solo asintió y salió de la oficina

Tome mi Blackberry y le deje un mensaje a Ángela sabiendo que estaba con Alice, le dije que le pidiera a mi amiga que me viera en la oficina, teníamos que hablar.

Estaba terminando de ordenar mis carpetas en el ordenador, para no confundirme cuando apareció la pequeña cabeza de mi amiga detrás de la puerta.

Suspire y le dije que pasara, se sentó en la silla de enfrente y me miro interrogante.

Hey.-dije mientras la miraba y comenzaba a caminar.-Escucha, te llame porque hay algo importante que debo decirte, es importante que lo sepas y por favor, te pido que me entiendas, sabes que yo te quiero demasiado, como una hermana, eres un gran apoyo para mí y me gustaría que entendieras, mi posición.

Que pasa?.- dijo ella mirándome algo contrariada pero a la vez asustada.

Recuerdas que James ya no será el antagonista en la película, cierto?-pregunte a lo que ella solo asintió.- Pues, debido a eso, me vi en la necesidad de buscar un actor nuevo, alguien que llenara las expectativas y eso pero llame a varios y se negaron porque ya estaban ocupados, hasta que... te juro que era mi ultima opción.-dije rindiéndome, ella me miro alarmada y bajo la vista para negar con la cabeza.

**AlicePOV.**

Es él cierto?- pregunte resignada.

Si -dijo Bella riéndose nerviosa.

Bien, está bien te entiendo, la peli depende de esto, pero, Katherine se encargara de lo de él- le dije parándome.

Eso es otra cosa que quería decirte- me dijo Bella en un susurro.

Que paso- dije más ala defensiva que otra cosa.

El contrato exige 4 pruebas antes de ponérselo, pero con la diseñadora en jefe, ya sabes que es igual que los otros contratos….

Yo solo respire y conté hasta diez. Y no dejándola terminar su discurso dije

Bien, si eso es todo, me iré al taller.

Y salí tratando de pensar en miles maneras de evitar esas pruebas.

**BellaPOV.**

Espera.- le dije a mi amiga antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Que pasa? hay más?- dijo mirándome esperanzada de que no fuera así.

Asentí.

Como el contrato ya está firmado, y no lo ha leído, lo modificare, tendrá solo dos pruebas contigo, la primera, para que le sea asignado el vestuario, y la final para el momento de grabación lo demás le dije que lo arreglara con tu asistente, de modo que ahora está en el taller, tú te encargaras de los ajustes necesarios de forma alterna, todo lo arreglaran con Kat de intermediaria, si él tiene algo que no le guste Kat te lo dirá y tu lo arreglaras, pero no habrá ningún trato, al menos en lo que a eso me refiero.-dije esperando que le gustara mi idea.

**AlicePOV. **

Bueno, has arreglado la situación hábilmente- dije. Pero por eso, hoy no quiero ver a ninguna de las dos en el departamento, ni a ti ni a Ángela, - grite, riéndome.

Por qué? - pregunto Bella.

Fácil, mínimo hoy no quiero ver como Tu Corriges guiones y Ángela, el sonido.

Bien.- dijo resignada.

Entonces salí, hacia mi taller, con la esperanza de que él se hubiera marchado ya.

**BellaPOV.**

Dios, en verdad me asuste cuando dijo que no quería verme en el departamento, llegue a pensar que de verdad la había cagado, pero cuando dijo que era porque necesitaba estar sola, acepte aliviada y resignada a la vez.

Puesto que hoy había planeado pasármela en el Depto., comiendo galletas, chocolate y porquerías extras tendría que buscar otro lugar, quizá si visitaba a Carmen, pero no lo creía, estaba ahora casada, y tenía 3 hijos, quería tranquilidad.

Suspire

Y deje que mi amiga saliera, empecé a revisar algunos papeles y conecte mi Ipod a mi ordenador dejando que la melodía de Cartel Burmwell inundara mi oficina, me relaje y empecé a checar y cotizar los presupuestos de las locaciones.

**AlicePOV**

Bien ya estaba puesta la primer parte del plan en marcha, ahora me tocaba ir al taller a darle los últimos toques al vestuario de Ángela. Emocionada di unos brinquitos que hicieron que Petter riera.

Cariño- me dijo dulce- por qué tan feliz en un día que consideras fatídico.

Oh, Corazón, voy a terminar un estupendo traje y tú.

Le llevo su comida a Bella.

Reí por lo último, ah, entonces a eso se debía su nerviosismo. Llegue a mi taller, y abrí la puerta hábilmente, pase por el estudio de Kat y llegue al mío. Las paredes de cristal daban un toque increíble con la luz que procedía de aquel lugar.

Disculpen.- se escucho una voz en el exterior.

Y yo solo pensé hoy no por favor.

**BellaPOV.**

Estaba terminando de cotizar los precios y me alegre, si encajaban perfecto con el presupuesto de la película, incluso sobraba para cualquier emergencia.

Estaba por brincar de alegría, no lo podía creer, era simplemente increíble que estuviera en mi 4 película.

Dios..!

Se puede.-dijo Petter sacándome de mis pensamientos y entrando con una bolsa de Starbucks.

Le sonreí y después fruncí mi señor y me cruce de brazos.

Pasa, tú hombre que me promete comida y se pierde en la inmensidad del tiempo y me deja con hambre, te das cuenta que estuve en una junta y sin mis galletitas?.-dije haciendo un puchero.

Petter rio y negó con la cabeza.

Lo lamento, pequeña, pero había una cola larguísima en el Starbucks, pero te he traído un mocca doble con amaranto y un frappé oreo. Ah y tu Coca-Cola.-dijo mi amigo haciéndome sonreír.

Literalmente brinque de mi asiento y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba mi frappé y con mi dedo quitaba el chantillí, para llevármelo a la boca.

Estuvimos hablando sobre los cambios que le hice al guión y que el presupuesto si nos alcanzaba, me confirmo las reservaciones del hotel y las locaciones en Londres para las grabaciones y la presencia de algunos extras y esas cosas.

Me tome mi mocca y guarde mi frappé para después.

Petter me dijo que debía ir a comprar algunos rollos porque a John se le estaban terminando. A lo cual yo asentí y le dije que iría a los sets a ver la sesión de fotos.

Saque del mini frigorífico mi frappé, y me encamine a los sets.

Si es increíble tenía mi propio minirefri.. Dios..!

Cuando llegue pude ver que estaban con las fotos de Ed, Sonreí se veía precioso en ese conjunto de un chaleco con cadenilla, una camisa manga larga a rayas negras con blanco y un pantalón de vestir ajustado, estaba serio, pero cuando me miro comenzó a reír. Me giño el ojo y pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían como farolitos de navidad.

**AlicePOV.**

Disculpen hay alguien, Bella me mando para el taller de diseño.-dijo esa voz.

La ahorcaría, claro, dejaría que se declarase y luego la ahorcaría lenta y dolorosamente, asegurándome el próximo guión…sería un drama. Un excito y de seguro gravaría como la ahorcare para no tener que hacer con dobles esa escena.

Pasa - dije, puesto que Kat la había mandado a ver los vestuarios de Emmett y de paso poner el de Ángela junto a la cabina de audio.

Entro al pequeño vestíbulo y yo sabía que podía verme así que salí despacio

Buenos días Jasper- susurre

Alice yo. .. –dijo.

Disculpa Jasper, enserio, tengo que ir a dejar el próximo atuendo de Edward a camerinos, cualquier cosa por favor con Katherine que vendrá en unos segundos- dije sin darle oportunidad de hablar y cogiendo rápidamente el vestuario con el nombre de Ed.

Pero. Yo, yo quería hablar contigo.-dijo rápidamente.

En otro momento por favor, espera a Kat, me tengo que ir.

Y si cobardemente corrí hacia el set de fotos. Bueno únicamente, vería al amor platónico de mi amiga en bóxer porque tenía que ajustar el traje, ha esto era para contarse en un libro de historia.

**BellaPOV.**

John sonrío y le dijo que era perfecto que se riera en esa foto, se vería más atractivo.

El solo asintió y me volteo a ver. Yo no pude evitar meter la cuchara con un poco del frappé a mi boca para reprimir el suspiro.

Hola, Hermosa.-dijo Emmett desde atrás de John con su bata de descanso, provocando que John se detuviera y se percatara de mi presencia.

Le sonreí a John y el solo asintió.

Como sigues, John?-pregunte.

Perfecto, ya te extrañaba.- dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba la mejilla.

Me alegro.-dije devolviéndole el gesto.

Edward, es hora de la prueba del vestuario.-dijo La voz de Alice desde la puerta del camerino, a lo cual Edward solo asintió y salió hacia su camerino.

Ya voy, Al.- dijo mi amor encaminándose hacia ella.

Bella, que esperas, tú debes ayudarme y ver si queda con la locación.-dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, a lo cual me puse más roja y asentí caminando hacía el camerino.

Cuando entre Edward se estaba deshaciendo del pequeño chaleco. Colgándolo en el perchero.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y observe como Alice revoloteaba acomodando todo, para la prueba y como él se desnudaba ante mis ojos.

**AlicePOV.**

Era normal para mi, esto, tener a los actores con únicamente su bóxer o en su caso la ropa femenina.

Eres diseñador? bien estos son los gajes del oficio!.. lo que hacía con Bella solo era para chingar y otorgarle un pequeño presente a mi amiga por soportarme este día.

VAMOS EDWARD- dije entusiasmada.-quiero ver los bóxer que diseñe - dije dando un guiño general. El pobre se quedo rojo y le entregué su ropa la cual rápidamente quedo sobre su cuerpo me aleje con ojo analítico y le dije a Bella que piensas, para mí, está muy bien ajustado aunque haber vida déjame ver tu trasero.-dije girando mi dedo para que se diera la vuelta.

**BellaPOV.**

Yo estaba apartada por así decirlo de la escena solo veía su hermoso cuerpo y como su rostro había enrojecido por el comentario de la loca esa. Pero lo que si fue el colmo, fue que mientras yo me llevaba un pedazo de galleta a la boca ella me dijo que le diera el visto bueno y que quería ver su trasero.

Me atragante Dios..! Quería matarme..!

Pues, están bien, aunque no entiendo que tienen que ver sus bóxers en la escena, Alice.-dije fulminándola con la mirada.

Ella solo movió su mano en mi dirección restándome importancia y camino hasta él para girarlo, dejándome de frente con su trasero. Dios..! Era perfecto, sus pompis eras perfectas, redonditas y respingonas, me ruborice.

Y BIEN?.- dijo Alice mientras me miraba esperando una respuesta. - se ve muy ajustado o esta bien.

Es-s-ta perfecto, Al.- dije mientras carraspeaba.

Ella solo sonrío. Maldita

**BellaPOV.**

Bien Bells, es hora de que te vayas ahora me toca mi tiempo a solas-dije.

Bella solo salió trastabillando del camerino y apenas cerró la puerta me carcajee y me avente a los brazos de mi amigo y le dije.

Dios, ustedes dos, me dan tanta risa.

Al, por qué hiciste eso- me dijo medio juguetón

Oh vamos, tú querías saber qué opinaba de tu trasero.

Él rio avergonzado, pero me abrazo y dijo.

ya están listas las cosas pequeña?.

Sí, Señor.- grite e hice un gesto militar.

Em. sal- grito y si me encontraba sobre el hombro de Emmett que me dio una nalgada

EMMETT! grite- y todo el set se rio.

**BellaPOV.**

Cuando salí del camerino Emmett iba pasando, me miro y soltó una gran carcajada. Me enoje.

Tarado.

Qué? te ha gustado ver a Ed en paños menores?, pervertida.-dijo mientras seguí riendo.

Idiota.-dije ignorándolo mientras me encaminaba al camerino de Jasper a ver cómo iba con el vestuario.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin llamar, él y yo éramos amigos, incluso después de todo lo que paso, lo quería era como mi hermano.

HEY.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba la bata y se medio cubría. A lo cual yo solo rodee los ojos.

Oh vamos he visto más cosas.-dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón de estar y manoseaba mi frappé.

Ah, eres tu.-dijo soltando la bata y dejándome ver que seguía en bóxers.

Wow, ahora ya usas Calvin Klein.-dije viendo las iniciales que traía bordadas en el trasero.

Él sonrió pícaro y me dijo.

Ja ¡ Sip ya uso Calvin Klein, me los recomendó Emmett.-termino guiñándome un ojo mientras ambos estallábamos en carcajadas.

Ni me lo recuerdes. Imbécil.-masculle aun molesta.

Ahora que ha hecho?.-pregunto mientras se ponía la camisa.

Nada, se ha burlado, porque Alice, llego a la prueba de vestuario de Edward y yo he tenido que caer en su trampa para avergonzarme.-bufe y seguí comiendo mi frappé.

El solo río. Lo mire mal.

TU también?.-dije parándome y ayudándolo con el moño de la camisa.

Oh vamos, no me vas a negar que es graciosísimo verte como todo un farolito de Navidad cuando vez a Edward en paños menores, lo amas, admítelo.-dijo mirándome dulcemente.

Yo solo asentí.

Sí, pero calla, no puede ser.-dije terminando con el moño y volviéndome a sentar.

**AlicePOV.**

Emmett, bájame ya!- grite.

Y el solo me alzo más-

Ed, ya que ella hizo que Bella te mirara en ropa interior, no crees que es bueno su castigo.

Yo solo fulmine con la mirada a Edward, si decía que si, lo haría vestir de rosa!

Claro Emmett de hecho que te parece ir al camerino innombrable- sugirió.

Y ahí lo fulmine, porque si bien lo dijo en broma el cacahuate de Emmett no daba para tanto. Y Corrió conmigo a cuestas, abrió la puerta del camerino de golpe, Edward venia corriendo detrás y solo pude mascullar otro.

Bájame idiota.

**BellaPOV.**

Jasper me miró y se acerco a mí acuclillándose enfrente de mí.

Vamos, Jazz, solo déjalo, vale.-dije mientras me removía en el sofá.

No, no lo voy a dejar esto es importante y si él no se da cuenta de ti, de plano no cabe duda que admitiré que mi amigo es un idiota.-dijo haciéndome medio sonreír.

Vale, pero no me vas a negar que es imposible que el hombre me vea.- dije parándome. El me siguió y me tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

No es imposible, Bella, eres preciosa, divertida, leal, eres la mejor amiga que yo pueda tener, incluso cuando estas hecha un fiera.-dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara y me sonrió.

Gracias, Jazz, en verdad, gracias.- dije abalanzándome contra él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y besando su mejilla.

El me abrazo también cuando escuchamos como la puerta se abría de golpe y La voz de Alice, susurraba un "bájame idiota"

Emmett se quedo en seco y Alice solo se encogió de hombros mientras se veía y se acomodaba la ropa. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que detrás de ellos, venía Edward, quien se paró en seco y me veía de a mí a Jasper de pies a cabeza, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que Jazz estaba con los pantalones a medio poner y me estaba abrazando.

**AlicePOV.**

Me voltee y no preste atención a lo que veía hasta que me percate de cómo estaba Jasper y de cómo estaba Bella. Instintivamente retrocedí y me pegue a Ed.

Él solo atino a rodearme con sus brazos y dejar que me recargara en su pecho.

Vámonos- me susurro Ed.

Solo atine a seguirlo.

Emmett solo mascullo, un mierda y salió disparado en dirección al set de fotos yo solo seguí a Ed que venía mas pálido que una hoja de arroz.

**BellaPOV.**

Mierda.

Mi cabeza trabajo rápido al darme cuenta como Alice se recargaba en el pecho de Edward y salían del lugar seguidos por Emmett. No podía ser, Ed esta pálido y sus ojos mostraban asombro y desilusión?

No podía ser, que pasaba?

Me volví a Jasper y lo mire esperando que él me diera la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, pero evidente, pero solo me devolvió la mirada igual de confundido que yo.

No pude más que soltarlo y salir del camerino, necesitaba saber que pasaba y solo había una persona que me diría.

Coño.

**AlicePOV.**

Hey Ed, estas bien - dije mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura el solo se limito a verme y a negar con la cabeza.

Una risa sorda se escucho.

Irónico, cierto?- me pregunto.

Únicamente atine a rodar los ojos y decirle. En cuestiones de amor yo soy un desastre y tú lo sabes.

Él solo agarro y me señalo el asiento a lado suyo.

Al que paso ahí?

No lo sé y no quiero interpretarlo, si?.

Él solo me abrazo y únicamente pude escuchar unos pasos apresurados.

**BellaPOV.**

Me encamine rápidamente a donde sabía que estaría, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Cuando llegue vi a Alice acurrucada a su pecho mientras él frotaba su espalda, carraspee provocando que los dos me voltearan a ver.

Podemos, hablar?.-dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

No veo por qué no.- dijo mirándome serio, su actitud me dolió.

Me voy debo terminar unos trajes.-dijo Alice levantándose del sillón y acomodando su ropa, salió pasando a lado mío y yo la tome del brazo y le susurré "Tu sabes lo que hay entre él y yo, y que te quiero más que a nada, no juzgues, por favor".

Ella solo asintió y se fue.

Pasa.-dijo El mientras se levantaba del sillón hacia la silla de enfrente.

Me adentré en el camerino y cerré la puerta.

Que me quieres decir?-dijo mirándome serio, me cohibí.

Yo solo, quería explicarte lo que paso hace un momento.-dije apretujando mis dedos, estaba nerviosa.

No tienes nada que explicarme, no tienes por qué.-dijo mirándome duramente.

Por favor, no es lo que imaginas, es un..-dije pero me interrumpió.

UN QUE?... Un error, algo incomodo, algo de lo que no debía enterarme?.-dijo mientras se paraba de las silla furioso.

Sí, es un error deja que te explique.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros.- que vas a explicarme, eh? Acaso me explicaras porque estabas abrazándolo así mientras él estaba semidesnudo.-dijo apretando su agarre en mis brazos.

Me estas lastimando, y sí quiero explicarte que lo que viste no es lo que estas pensando.-dije tratando de zafarme.

Con un demonio, yo sé lo que vi.-dijo soltándome y dándome la espalda.

Me enoje, porque carajo era tan terco.

AH Sí?, y a ver señor, open mind, que viste?.-dije acercándome y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

**AlicePOV.**

Había salido del camerino, y rápidamente me encamine por el pasillo, hasta que una mano me jalo hacia dentro.

Quise gritar pero fue rápido tenía que admitir me tapo la boca.

Shh, no grites que sabes que para la próxima no es mi mano- dijo Jasper

Lo mordí.

Y grite- suéltame!

Al -dijo agarrándome fuerte y levantándome con sus manos en mi cintura

Te aprovechas-le grite- de que soy más pequeña suéltame- dije dándole con mis puños en su torso pero para el no eran más que simples caricias.

No, no te soltare, te he dicho que me encantas enojada?

Idiota pensé, el si sabe cómo deshacer tus barreras, estúpido

Pues si no me sueltas gritare.

Te dije que si gritas te callare

Cuando iba a usar mis últimos recursos, su boca cubrió la mía.

**BellaPOV.**

Que descaro, de verdad.-dijo alzando sus manos al cielo y dejándome mas confundida aún.

Sabes qué? no importa ya lo que vi, no importa si te acuestas con Jasper, y los vi dándose afecto, ya no me interesa, no me interesa nada que hagas, no, escuchaste, no me importa.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Podía ver lo enojado que estaba, pero sus palabras me habían dolido, en verdad, sentí como mi corazón se caí dentro de mí en muchas pequeñas partes.

No pude reprimir cuando un sollozo salió de mi pecho, y una lagrima solitaria, abandonaba mi ojo. Pero, no me iba a ver llorar, por supuesto que no. Me sorbí la nariz y parpadee alejando las lagrimas y me puse altanera, el orgullo era lo que me quedaba y vamos que no lo iba a perder.

Bien, lamento haberte molestado.-dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

Claro, anda, de seguro ahora vas a ir a echarte de nuevo a sus brazos, perfecto.-grito mientras, yo me detenía.

Me giré, tratando de no romperme y le dije:

Creo que ya has dejado claro que eso no es de tu incumbencia.-dije para salir en dirección a mi oficina.

**AlicePOV.**

Sentía sus labios sobre los míos y entraban en perfecta sincronía, pero no podía faltar mi pepe el grillo y acordándome del pasado San Valentín lo aleje y con la poca fuerza que tenia le di una cachetada.

Vamos - me grito- golpéame todo lo que puedas-dijo por fin soltándome- pero Mírame a la cara y dime que no me amas.

En ese momento quede congelada en ese lugar.

Tu- le dije- Tu - fríamente- no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso! Tu, que simplemente dijiste un adiós y te marchaste!, Tu que me cambiaste por un contrato multimillonario y que tenias que tener un compromiso, por ella. No, tú no tienes derecho a pedirme eso.-ironice.

Él por su parte me miro dolido, pero decidido.

Bien Alice- dijo fríamente usando el mismo tono que yo- por lo menos, no me aferre de quien está enamorado mi amiga.

Solté una carcajada, Jasper se enfrentaría por fin, a la ira que tenia resguardada desde hace un par de meses.

Idiota- grite.- mil veces idiota - grite al aire

Jasper me miraba extraño. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos y las lágrimas corrían libres por fin en mis mejillas.

Soy orgullosa, soy terca, soy necia, soy testaruda, pero no soy lo que tú crees, es mi amigo! condenación!, y yo solo lo apoyo, la que tendría que hacer una escena seria yo, pero yo entiendo lo que pasa con Bella y tu y créeme Jasper esta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Como se llamaba, Alison? o ya se María. Que paso con ella? al fin y al cabo el dinero no fue suficiente para el compromiso? Me cambiaste en menos de un segundo y todo vía manager. Dios mínimo hubieras tenido el valor de decirme- grite.

Yo? Si tu le dijiste a Richard que tenias que cortar con migo porque simplemente tenias que buscar otros horizontes.- dijo ya alterado.

Que?¡ -grite.

Y de repente todo dejo de tener estabilidad, me maree y caí en la oscuridad.

**BellaPOV.**

Corrí como pude corrí como vil idiota tratando de aguantar el dolor al menos hasta que llegara a mi oficina. Cuando llegue cerré la puerta con seguro recercándome en ella dejando que el dolor me invadiera, lo sabía, yo no le importaba. Lo había dicho.

Pero no podía evitar que me doliera el alma al haber comprobado lo que ya sabía. Jasper estaba equivocado, solo había dicho eso para que me sintiera mejor.

Me deje caer al suelo recargándome en la puerta abrace mis piernas y enterré mi rostro en mis brazos soltándome a llorar.

Sí, desde pequeña soñaba con algún día conocerlo, con que supiera de mi existencia, llegar a ser su amiga, pero siempre con la esperanza y la certeza de que él era el hombre de mi vida, pero ahora, ahora todo se había ido al carajo, por mi culpa, yo había roto toda posibilidad, él pensaba que me acostaba con Jasper, Dios. Y lo peor es que no me había dejado explicarle, y por cobarde por no haber dicho nada, por mi maldito orgullo. En lugar de negarlo todo, lo había apremiado haciéndome la digna para que no me viera llorar y no le había dicho la verdad.

Perfecto, me tenía merecido todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Tan solo deseaba que aunque sea Jasper haya podido hablar con Alice y explicado todo, porque ya había perdido al amor de mi vida, pero no sabría qué hacer si también perdía a mi mejor amiga.

Estaba llorando, por mi desgracia que no me había dado cuenta que alguien trataba de entrar, puesto que la manija de la puerta se movía insistentemente.

Me sorbí la nariz y rogué a los cielos que me saliera la voz.

Quien?.-dije levantándome un poco.

Bells?.-dijo la voz de Emmett, detrás de la puerta.-que sucede, estas bien?.-dijo forcejeando aún más con la manija.

Si, guapo, estoy perfecto. Espera que ahora te abro.-dije levantándome mientras me recomponía un poco y secaba mis lágrimas.

Está bien.-dijo dejando en paz la manija.

Busque mis clínex y me limpie el rostro, saque mi espejo y rápido puse un poco de corrector en mis parpados, y me puse unas gotas para la hinchazón, era estúpido ocultarlo pero no quería que se compadeciera de mí.

Aspire profundo y quite el seguro de la puerta. Me fui a mi silla y abrí mi coca, dándole un sorbo. Emmett entro cauteloso, me miro de arriba a abajo evaluándome.

Porque has llorado?.-dijo mi amigo mientras se recargaba en mi escritorio escudriñándome con la mirada.

**AlicePOV.**

Jasper se movía nervioso que había pasado acá y como había pasado tan rápido era lo que se le venía a la mente pero ahí sobre el diván, se encontraba Alice.

Que.. Qué pasa?- pregunte levantándome despacio

Te paso lo de siempre- dijo el corriendo a mi lado

Puf - dije yo.- lo recuerdas?

Claro-dijo acariciando mi mejilla- te alteras mucho y te desmayas

Gruñí.

hahaha- se rio- Alice, tenemos que aclarar esto.- dijo señalándonos

Sin besos - dije dándole la mano.

Bien acepto, solo si quitas los gritos de por medio

Sonrió y por un momento quise ser yo, me lance a llorar en sus brazos.

Solo sabía que había sucumbido a un momento de debilidad y yacía sobre los brazos y el regazo de Jasper lloraba e hipaba él se limito a abrazarme y llorar conmigo

Las lagrimas sanan? Bien no lo sabía pero él era el antídoto que necesitaba

Cuando logre tranquilizarme el me dijo lo de Richard

Entonces si a ti te dijo que yo buscaba "horizontes"- ironice.

Y a mí que me cambiabas por un contrato.

Solo puedo pensar que el no nos quería juntos

Jasper solo me abrazo.

Con razón tanta insistencia en que no participara en esta película.

Espera-le dije- por eso sus llamadas a que lo acompañara a la gala?

El me miro escéptico y luego dijo furioso.

Maldito idiota, gran granuja, así que quería meterse en mis caminos.

Hey-le dije pegándole- no soy un camino soy una chica!.- le dije parándome.

Y vamos de nuevo.- dijo.

Solo sentí un jalón del brazo y como caía de nuevo a su regazo, donde pertenecía, donde estaba segura donde….Un momento.

Tenemos que ver a Edward!-grite.

**BellaPOV.**

Vamos tonto no he llorado, solo ha sido que me ha dado uno de esos ataques de estornudos repentinos ya sabes por el polvo.-dije medio riendo. Mientras le desviaba la mirada.

Vamos, bells, soy guapo, pero no idiota, porque llorabas.-dijo rodando los ojos y caminando hasta girar mi silla y acuclillarse ante mí con una mano en mi barbilla.

Bien.- dije rendida.- He llorado, pero no es nada, tranquilo, es solo que me ha llamado René desde México para desearme un buen día y me he puesto melancólica, ya tiene tiempo que no la visito.

Esto es por algo que hizo, Edward?.-dijo ignorando mi comentario.

Oh, vamos, que no me crees, es solo eso, porque tendría algo que ver Edward, pff en verdad.-dije haciéndome la ofendida.

Bien, pues supongo que porque entramos al camerino de Jasper y estaban en una situación un poco comprometedora y él hombre te vio.-dijo ironizo.

Vamos, que eso no ha sido más que un malentendido, Jasper solo me abrazaba porque de nuevo entre en la crisis en la que no me creía que había logrado todo y esas cosas y porque me queje con el de que te burlaste de mí por lo que Alice me hizo presenciar.-dije perdiéndome en mi explicación.-No fue a más que cuando le haya ido a explicar el hombre me ha ignorado y me ha gritado que me acuesto con Jasper y que no le importo ni yo ni nada que respecte a mí.-dije dejando caer de nuevo en las lagrimas.

El solo sonrío porque sí era por Ed, yo bufé y me lance a llorar a sus brazos. Me abrazo y acariciaba mi cabello diciendo que me tranquilizara que no valía la pena que él había dicho eso porque estaba molesto, pero que en realidad no sentía nada de lo que dijo.

Emmett me había llevado hasta el sillón y me había pasado el paquetito de clínex mientras yo seguí moqueando. Me decía que me calamara que me armara de valor y que fuera a buscarlo y decirle todo, pero no quería, ya no, no quería que me volviera a gritar a la cara que no le importaba, para nada.

Estuvimos unos minutos más así hasta que su móvil sonó y era Rose.

Hola, bebé.-dijo el hombre mientras la mirada se le iluminaba.-si, sigo en el estudio, no es que ha pasado algo, el idiota de Ed ha hecho llorar a Bella.-dijo serio.- si bebé en cuanto lo vea lo madreo, aja aja, si, ok, segura? Bien, si Bye, igual, adiós.-dijo colgando y guardando de nuevo su móvil en su bolsillo.

Que pasa?.-pregunte sonándome la nariz.- que quería Rose.

Nada que ha llegado su madre de New Jersey y me ha pedido que vaya para que me conozca.- dijo mi amigo nervioso.

Oh, vamos, te asusta tu suegras, pero si la señora Hale es un amor de persona, te amará lo sé.-dije dándole ánimos.

No es eso, tonta, ya que sé que me amará, porque no hacerlo?.-dijo arrogante a lo cual yo rodé los ojos.- lo que me preocupa es dejarte sola, Alice esta encerrada en el diván con Jasper haciendo cochinadas y no quiero que estés sola.-dijo restándole importancia. Me alegre de que mi amiga haya podido arreglarlo todo con Jasper, ojala.

Tranquilo, guapo, estaré bien, lo prometo.-dije sonriéndole. El asintió a regañadientes pero aun así se marchó, claro no sin antes obligarme a que le prometiera que cualquier cosa que pasase le llamaría.

**AlicePOV.**

Jale a Jasper hasta el siguiente camerino el pobre reía y decía que me parecía a la de un libro muy famoso sobre vampiros, bajita e hiperactiva…espera.. Tenía razón ^^.

Eres un amor Jasper –grite y él se sonrojo.

Espérame aquí dije y entre al camerino

Ahí estaba sentado y mirando hacia la nada.

Hey como estas?

Él solo me abrió los brazos y me pidió un abrazo lo cual hice y mientras acariciaba su cabello le dije idiota-

el levanto la mirada y me dijo Por que?.

Vamos ella y Jasper?, por favor

Me senté en sus piernas y le dije - mira mira mira ,él que esta haya fuera me está esperando te acuerdas de Richard?.-el asintió y le conté La historia poco a poco paso por paso.

Entonces, tengo que ir en este momento a la oficina.- dijo alarmado.

No - le dije parándome Tu cámbiate con lo que te deje en la bolsa extra yo veré como arreglo a Bella ahora bien después espérala en el parqueo ahí estará.

Y sin más salí, jalando al pobre de Jasper en dirección a la oficina de Bella.

**BellaPOV.**

Después de que Emmett se fue yo me metí al baño un momento, me eche agua en el rostro y me vi en el espejo, no me había maquillaje, pero ahora mi aspecto era mucho peor, me veía hinchada, con los ojos y la nariz roja del llanto.

Corrí a tomar mi bolsa y saque mi Blackberry el cual vibraba sin cesar.

Hola?.-dije mientras volvía al baño.

Bella.-dijo Alice del otro lado.-Donde estás?

Hola, Alice, estoy aún en la oficina, ya sales?.-dije mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

SI, pero no te muevas, vamos para allá.-dijo apurada.

Vamos?.-pregunte pero era inútil solo se escuchaba el típico tu tu tu de cuando te cuelgan la llamada.

Rodé los ojos y me apresure a terminar de limpiar mi rostro, para que no me viera tan así.

**AlicePOV.**

Bien, Jasper prácticamente jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico de corree con mi bolsa. Es que una mujer debe de ir preparada y simplemente no entendía como podía meter tanto en una Luis vuitton así pues corrimos y llegamos a la puerta de Bella.

De nuevo afuera?- me pregunto.

Bueno solo si quieres ver a Bella cambiándose de ropa y tratando de maquillarse- le dije?

Un par de ropa femenina mas una menos, es como mi hermana.

Vamos pues, pero luego no te quejes de verme en acción corriendo y estresándote.

Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan desastroso?-pregunto.

Un talento nato- le dije girando el pomo de la puerta.

Y ahí estaba mi amiga con la ropa arrugada las mejillas rojas los ojos hinchados y

Prácticamente acabada.

Dios, bella no podías haber cuidado mejor la materia prima?

Bella solo hizo amago de sonreír.

Bien Jasper se traumara a continuación mientras te explicó lo que paso.- y así pues, puse manos a la obra con la cara impresionada y anonadada de los dos presentes.

Saque de la bolsa un cambio de ropa para Bells, unas zapatillas, maquillaje y algo para arreglarle el cabello.

Al-dijo Bella- para que tanto y de donde sacas tanto.

Te arreglo porque si hazme caso, y de donde saco tanto… pues de la bolsa tontita - murmuré.

Y Jasper reía porque Bella Parecía un maniquí.

Bien he terminado – dije.

**BellaPOV.**

Fulmine a Jasper con la mirada, el tonto se estaba riendo de mí. Alice estaba jugando a la barbie

conmigo, Dios, no me sentía para eso en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer nada, si eso la

hacia feliz, ni modos. Acomode la blusa y la mire después de que dijo que había terminado, me

encamine al baño a verme en el espejo.

Sonreí a mi amiga que me veía orgullosa de haber logrado que la hinchazón de mis ojos no se

notará, en lugar de eso, parecía que el brillo por el llanto era de emoción, me puso un poco de

rímel y delineador negro, y un gloss natural en los labios.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón, manoseando su móvil, mientras Alice me abrazaba y yo

Trataba de contener el llanto, Dios, como era posible que me afectara tanto pero ya no más.

Hey, fea, y que, cual es la ocasión para que te hallas tomado la molestia de arreglarme y dejarme mejor que Miss Universo.- dije mientras salíamos del baño y ella reía por mi comentario.

**AlicePOV.**

Oh, nada, Bells.- dije haciendo acopio de las miles de veces que había visto Shrek. Hice la misma carita del gato de Sherk, pero Bella implacablemente

dijo No no, ho haré favores.

Jasper.!-Grité y el pobre se levanto y le puso una mano al hombro a Bella

Sí tienes consideración y compasión por mí, me harás este favor, digo.- dijo Jazz señalándome.- no es precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, por favor, si tienes algo de amor por mí, haz lo que ella te pide.

Bella volteo a verlo y luego a mí, hasta que por fín con resignación dijo.- Que quieres?.

Yo sonreí y le pedí que fuera por mi ordenador, porque lo necesitaba para dejar listos los últimos

detalles del vestuario y no atrasarnos otro semana.

Y porque no vas tú?-dijo mi amiga alzando un ceja.

Ash, es fácil, porque tú tienes las llaves.-dije tomando la mano de Jazz.-Adiós, me buscas, estaré en el taller.-dije saliendo apresurada de la oficina.

**BellaPOV.**

Coño, con esta mujer, en verdad ahora solo por tener las llaves del carro me agarraba de mandadera, ja¡ pero para la próxima, no me quedare con las llaves, muajajajaja.

Bufe y le dije.- Está bien, pero dónde vas a estar, porque no quiero andarte buscando por todo el

estudio, estoy cansada y no me siento muy bien.-dije sincera, solo quería que terminara todo y

llegar al departamento a encerrarme a mi habitación y comer un poco del helado para "emergencias".

Estaré en el taller, lo prometo.-dijo Alice, metiendo sus cosas a la bolsa mientras se la colgaba al hombro y jalaba a Jasper.-Gracias, Bells.-dijo cerrando la puerta pero no sin antes sonreírme.

Tome mi bolsa y salí de la oficina cerrándola, mientras me dirigía al auto, rebusque las llaves.

Cuando las encontré, abrí la puerta y salí al exterior. Una brisa de aire frío me dio de lleno en el

rostro, me ardieron los ojos un poco pero parpadee y el dolor menguo.

Baje la mira, y me restregué con cuidado los ojos, para no mancharme con el maquillaje. Cuando sentí que estaba mejor, alce la vista y ahí lo vi.

Recargado en mi auto, estaba él, mirándome serio, pero no como hace unas horas, era una

mirada, entre triste y neutral. No entendía por qué, pero ya no me interesaría, cierto?.

Me recompuse de la sorpresa y de ser golpeada por su belleza, tan abruptamente, pero es que

para que negarlo, estaba precioso, la oscuridad de la noche acentuaba más sus rasgos,

haciéndolo lucir, más culto, como de la alta, y su mandíbula firme se acentuaba más, haciendo sus

pómulos mas marcados, pero sin exagerar.

Llevaba una playera casual de manga larga, las cuales estaban arremangadas en sus brazos, hasta

arriba de los codos, y un pantalón de vestir, y unos zapatos. Su cabello se veía un poco más

revuelto que de costumbre justo como se veía después de que él lo tocaba repetidas veces por

los nervios.

Desvié mi mirada y camine al auto, entre más rápido sacará el ordenador de Alice y se lo

entregará, más rápido me podría ir a mi casa.

Bells-dijo Edward, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, inseguro.

Lo miré, fría, no queriéndole demostrar nada.

Hola.-dije mientras pasaba de él a abrir el auto.

Por favor, escúchame.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca, haciendo que me girara para encararlo. Mire sus mano en mi muñeca y lo miré escéptica.

Perdón.-dijo soltándome.- Por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante.-dijo viéndome a los

ojos, sus orbes verdes reflejaban pesar, me sentí mal, me estaba portando muy mal con él, pero

acaso, el había pensado en mí cuando me grito todo eso.

No tengo tiempo ahora, debo llevar algo a Alice, lo siento, quizá mañana.-dije volteándome de nuevo.

Basta.-dijo acercándose a mí por mi espalda, cerrando la puerta que ya había abierto.

Basta, por favor, sé que fui un idiota, que me comporte como no debía hacerlo, que te lastime, con lo que te dije, pero por favor, créeme ahora, cuando te digo que todo lo que dije, fue porque estaba, molesto, estaba realmente molesto.-dijo mirándome de frente.

Yo estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y el auto, sus brazos estaban recargados en el auto,

encerrándome.

Molesto? y porque?, si claro has dicho que lo que me pase, haga o deje de hacer, no te importa, porque habrías de haber estado molesto, porque estaba con Jasper?, en todo caso, eso le correspondería mas a Alice, no crees?.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, con el seño fruncido.

**AlicePOV.**

Jasper me miraba intrigadísimo.

Como puedes llevar esa bolsa, mujer.- dijo.

Oh, vamos, mis hombros ya se adaptaron.-dije restándole importancia.

Él únicamente me quito la bolsa de los brazos y me dijo.-porque mandaste a Bella al estacionamiento, si tienes el ordenador en la oficina?.

Oh, fácil.- le sonreí.- hay alguien que necesita hablar con ella, para mayor información insistir en otro momento.- dije divertida.

Entonce necesitamos quedarnos acá?- me dijo.

De hecho, no, te parece si tú cocinas hoy?.- el solo levanto una ceja y dijo.- Vamos a mi auto.

Síi.-grité.- Oh, pero tenemos que esperar a que ellos se larguen.- dije.

El solo me abrazo y entre beso me dijo.- Entonces Srta. Nos vamos por la puerta de atrás.

Como?- pregunté.

Aleje mi auto, cuando te vi, en la mañana.- dijo apenado.

Perfecto, Yo manejo.-grité.- Mira, si nos vamos ahorita llegaremos a tiempo para que cocines, si no estos tardaran un siglo.- dije.

Y si conduces tú, posiblemente termine en Michigan.-dijo divertido.

Me das las llaves, amor?.- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ten, pero por favor, maneja con menos velocidad.- dijo resignado.

Yo solo le sonreí.

**BellaPOV.**

Mira, esto planeaba hacerlo de una forma un poco diferente, pero no me dejas alternativa.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura uniendo sus brazos detrás de mí, me asusté.

Instintivamente pegué un gritito y puse mis manos en su pecho, lo cuál fue un grave error, su torso era perfecto.

¿Qué haces?. Vale, suéltame, sí?.-dije mientras trataba de zafarme. Sin éxito.

No, ahora sí me vas a escuchar.-dijo apretándome más.

No, no te voy a escuchar y suéltame ya o grito, te juro que lo haré.- dije mirándolo desafiante.

Vale, grita, pero aún así vamos a hablar.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme divertido.

EDWARD ANTHONY CULL…-comencé a gritar, pero él me interrumpió con sus labios.

Estúpido.

Esperen. Me ha besado, él muy idiota me estaba besando.

Ja¡ que se creía, no lo le iba a corresponder el beso. Cuando vio que mis labios no le respondían, se separo. En el fondo me sentí vacía y demasiado estúpido, porque me moría por devorar sus labios, pero no le daría ese lujo, mi orgullo pudo más.

Has terminado?.- dije provocando que el me mirará sorprendido. Yo tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi orgullo para que no me descubriera que me moría por besarlo.

Me soltó y se alejo un poco de mí. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo como esperando una reacción, algo. Pero no sucedió.

Repito. Has terminado?.- dije alzando una ceja insistiendo.

No.- dijo decidido para volverá atraerme hacia sí y chocando sus labios de nuevo con los mío, ahora aunque quisiera, sabía que no podría contenerme. Lo deseaba.

Al principio le golpeé el pecho para que me soltará, pero después mande todo al carajo y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando mis dedos en su suave y sedoso cabello, mientas él me pegaba más hacía sí con un brazo en mi cintura y una mano me tomaba del cuello para que no me alejará.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, perfectos, se amoldaban muy bien con los míos. Nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí, una guerra no con el afán de que una saliera vencedora, sino más bien por el simple deseo de luchar, de con cada movimiento rozarse entre sí y sentir el sabor del oponente, perdiéndose en los movimientos y las sensaciones.

Esto en verdad era increíble. Edward Cullen me estaba BESANDO.

**AlicePOV.**

Amor.-dije mientas encendía el auto.

Dios, que he hecho.- susurraba Jasper.

Me encantaba manejar en Los Ángeles, Oh sí, podía ir a la velocidad que quisiese.

Jazz, quiero cenar lasaña está noche.- dije y volteé a verlo en una señal de alto. El pobre iba prácticamente pegado al asiento.

Amor, podrías bajarle un poco a la velocidad.- dijo nervioso.

Al verlo realmente nervioso suspire y reduje la velocidad.

Aguafiestas.- murmure.

Gira hacia este lado y después a esa colina.- dijo indicándome su dirección.

Seguí el trayecto que me indico y a los pocos minutos estábamos frente a su casa. Bastaba decir que era hermosa, pero estaba más ocupada en mi hambre que en ver la casa.

Bien, ahora corre, porque Quiero comer..!.-grité.

Jasper simplemente asintió para después estallar en risas.

**BellaPOV.**

Profundizo el beso un poco más, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, él aún no me había soltado y yo menos quería soltarlo, pero no me atrevía a devolverle la mirada, no quería que me viera y en sus ojos me diera cuenta que solo había sido un error que él estaba enamorado de otra, de la chica que le había contado a Lizzy.

Lo siento, me deje llevar, esto está mal, Ed.-dije mirándolo, el me miraba incrédulo.

No lo sientas, porque Dios sabe que yo estoy todo menos arrepentido de este beso. Esto es lo más correcto que he podido hacer en los últimos meses.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Estaba confundida, que pasaba entonces con la chica, que iba a pasar ahora, qué significaba todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Él al parecer vio el mar de preguntas en mi cabeza, porqué sonrío y dándome un pequeño beso, solo rozando nuestros labios por unos segundos está vez.

Te Amo…-dijo dejándome perpleja, vamos, esto era un sueño, esos que a veces tenía con la misma escena, en los que no quería despertar, pero siempre Alice, me despertaba.

¿Qué has dicho?.-dije en un susurro. No lo podía creer. Esto era una broma. Moví mi cabeza buscando las cámaras, de "te caché" o en todo caso si era un sueño donde estaba Alice?

Te Amo, eres lo más bonito que he tenido en mi vida, lo demás dejó de importarme cuando me di cuenta que eras lo que buscaba, esa chica que un hombre sabe qué es la indicada, Tú.-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus bellos ojos verdes brillaban ahogados en amos, ilusión.

Me sonrío

Sé que no me he comportado como hubiese querido, pero al menos a lo de está tarde, me dolío verte en los brazos de Jasper, por un momento llegué a pensar que tenían algo, yo que´ria ser quien te tuviera así, a quien abrazarás, besarás, ese alguien. Llegue a pensar que todos esos pequeños flirteos que habíamos tenido, no eran nada, pero después Alice me explicó todo, y me maldije a mi mismo por haberte gritado todo eso, por no haberte dejado hablar, por haber sido tan terco y haberme dejado llevar por mi coraje. Perdóname por favor.- dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Sus ojitos estaban oscurecido por la pena, y no me gustaba eso, no quería que estuviera triste, nunca, quería que cada que me mirará fuese con esa mirada de antes, la llena de amor, cariño, devoción, entrega, la misma con la que lo miraba yo.

Ed.-dije pero me corto.

Déjame terminar, por favor. No solo quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde, si no que quería que supieras que eres la mujer de mi vida, que me traes loco que te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, que quiero que seamos algo, algo más, quiero que seas mía y que todos lo sepan, que seas mi novia y cuando te sientas preparada, te conviertas en mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que amaré siempre.- dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos.- Aceptas?

No lo pude evitar, lo amaba, lo deseaba, él era y sería mi todo. Asentí emocionada, le sonreí y besé sus labios, en un beso de amor, ternura y con mucha pasión esa que nos demostraríamos siempre.

Me separé de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Siempre.

**AlicePOV.**

Nadie dijo que tener una cena fuese fácil y sobre todo nadie, en especial él que cargaba con mi bolsa me dijo que vivía en el último piso y no había un bendito ascensor, porque casualmente estaban en reparación.

Al.-dijo unos pasos atrás.

Lo ignoré, sí lo venía haciendo desde el cuarto piso y todavía faltaban uno tres.!

Al, por favor.- dijo y de repente se escucho un golpe seco. El pobre yacía sobre el piso con mis cosas regadas alrededor.

Cuántas benditas cosas cargas en este paquete dimensional?¡.-exclamo. Dije por casualidad que venía cargando la mayor parte de las compras? :S No?, Bueno el pobre tenía todo regado alrededor suyo y solamente atiné a reír.

Cargaré con mi bolsa de compacto multidimensional, con acceso a las cosas que cargo, pero YO. NO. LAVO. LOS. PLATOS.-dije moviendo mi dedito índice delante de él.

Lo ayude con lo demás regado y juntos subimos a los últimos tres pisos, mínimo esperaba que tuviera una vista sensacional.

**BellaPOV.**

Estaba segura que mis ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los suyos. Le sonreí, como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, estaba feliz, extasiada, contenta. En verdad, no podía explicar cómo me sentía, no existían palabras para aunque sea acercarse un poco a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo algo que llamo mi atención.

¿Puedo besarte?.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos y la otra la posaba en mi cintura.

Jajaja, vale, Ahora me estás pidiendo permiso?.-dije incrédula, en verdad que esté hombre me mataría. Me besaba a la fuerza en un principio y ya que me decía que me amaba me pedía permiso.

Lo siento, siempre hago todo mal.- dijo apenado desviando la mirada.

Sonreí.

Estoy esperando.- dije mientras hacía que me mirará a los ojos y acercaba nuestros labios pero sin besarnos.

Él sonrió y acortó la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios eran cálidos, perfecto, estaba segurísima que nunca me cansaría de besarlo, nunca.

El beso fue dulce, cariñoso, en ese beso nos estábamos diciendo lo que en palabras aun no habíamos dicho. Me sentí completa.

Te amo.-dije en un susurro casi imperceptible, que me paralizo, se lo había dicho así nada más.

Dilo de nuevo.- dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos.- repítelo, por favor.

Te amo.- dije de nuevo provocando que él me sonriera incluso más y me tomará en brazos de repente alzándome del suelo, dándonos vueltas sobre sí mismo en el aire.

Pegué un gritito histérico y me abrace a su cuello.

Bájame, tonto.-dije golpeándolo levemente en el hombro, él sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

No, porque estoy feliz, porque te amo, porque tú me amas y eso quiere decir que..-dijo sin bajarme aún, pero había dejado de dar vueltas.

QUE NOS AMAMOS…!.-grité a los cielo estirando mis brazos.

Reímos

Lo miré y quité un mechón de su cabello que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos, acaricié su mejilla para después besarlo, mis dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

**AlicePOV.**

Bien.-exclamó Jasper en un suspiro.- hemos llegado.

Abrió la puerta y corrí hacia el sillón más cercan me deje caer aventando las zapatillas por donde cayeran. Unos sonidos en la cocíname alertaron de la presencia de Jasper en ella, así que me desentendí por un momento de la comodidad del sillón color granate y los mullidos cojincitos en color turquesa para buscar algo de tomar.

Jazz.-dije entrando en la cocina.-tiene una Coca.?

Claro, en el refri.-dijo señalándome el electrodoméstico.

Contenta saqué una Coca-Cola completamente fría y me senté en la barra de la cocina. La abrí y todo el liquido salió disparado.

JASPER.-grité.-Oficialmente sigo odiando San Valentín.-exclamé.

El pobre reía y buscaba algo con que me secará.

Sabes? Iré a buscar algo que ponerme, en tu guardarropa.- le dije levantándome.

El solo asintió y siguió preparando la cena.

Con cuidado de no tener algún otro accidente como un resbalón al estilo Bella, me encamine por el pasillo al cuarto. La casa fuera de la sala, la cocina y aquel cuarto parecía completamente deshabitada.

Jazz, porque la casa pareciera estar deshabitada?.-pregunte.

El no me contesto y supuse que no me había oído. Con clama, busqué e su guardarropa y encontré una camisa, lo suficientemente grande como para que me sacara unos 20 cm, más de lo normal. Salí de vuelta a la cocina y me percate del clima de la ciudad relámpagos inundaban la vista de aquellas puertas de vidrio.

Bueno.-dijo Jasper mientras rebanaba los tomate.- quería hablar contigo respecto a lo "deshabitada" que esta mi casa.- dije levantando la vista.

Que paso?.- le pregunté.

Eso sonó tan Scary Movie.- me dijo. Yo solo rodee los ojos y le señale la casa.

-Porque tan vacía.- pronuncie.

No sabía si me quedaría después de las grabaciones, tu no me querías ver.-dijo bajando la mirada.

Era cierto, no lo podía ver, hasta que arreglamos todo el desastre ocasionado por Richard.

Ahora que harás?- pregunté algo preocupada.

Tendré que amueblarla, aunque te quería pedir..- dijo sin terminar la frase.

Claro, la amueblaré.- dije interrumpiéndolo.

Hey¡-exclamo- espera un segundo, lo que yo te quería pedir no es eso.

Lo miré contrariada.

En que estás pensando Jasper?.

El se limitó a ver su reloj.

Espera 20 min y lo apagas, estará lista la comida, de mientras me iré a cambiar.

Me quedé, confundida y sola en la cocina, viendo como él se perdí en el interior de la habitación en al que hace poco había estado yo. Puse el temporizador y mire hacia todos lados, sí no quería que amueblará este lugar, que era lo que quería de mí.

Me puse a pensar y descarte todas las ideas que pasaron por mi mente. El temporizador sonó y corrí a apagar el horno. Lo abrí y un olor delicioso salió de aquel sitio. "Comida.!". Grité mentalmente.

Me alegre que te este gustando.- dijo Jasper detrás de mí. Estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Vistiendo una sencilla camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros de dormir.

Y ese atuendo?.-dije señalándolo.

Emmett.-murmuro.

Sonreí

Hace cuanto que quemo tu ropa?.-pregunte.

No me hace gracia, Vamos a comer a la sala, y te hablo de lo que quiero que hagas acá.- dije señalando la casa.

Lo miré intrigada pero lo seguí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y directa y decidida le dije.

Háblame claro.

Bueno.- dijo él nervioso y cabizbajo.-quiero ver este lugar como si fuera mi hogar, pero para eso, pues necesito que tú colabores.- dijo viéndome.

Ya te he dicho que yo lo amueblo.- le respondí.

Necesito más que simplemente lo amuebles.- me dijo con firmeza y seguridad. Levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.-Necesito que tú formes parte de esto.-dijo señalando alrededor.-Necesito verte cada bendito día y poder discutir contigo, poder cargar tus pesadas bolsas multidimensionales, necesito que tomes parte del entorno y que te metas de lleno en mi vida.

Lo miré escéptica esto no podía ser cierto, no?

Que me permitas formar parte de la tuya y que me dejes estar siempre contigo.- continuó.

Así que simplemente quieres eso?-dije sin aliento.

Sí simplemente quiero formar parte ser tu todo, y que tú seas el mío, pero aunque ya lo haces, que sea Oficialmente.-dijo

Que quieres decir?.- pregunte temerosa.

Que te quedes conmigo para siempre.- me dijo seguro.- para decirles a todos que eres mía, poder decirles a todos que soy tuyo. Siempre.-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

**BellaPOV.**

Nos estuvimos besando por un buen rato hasta que de pronto sentí una gota de agua en mí mejilla. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus orbes verdes viéndome intrigado, rompimos el beso y nos separamos un poco.

Empezó a llover.

Coño.- sisee mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello.

Vamos amor, no quiero que te moje.- dijo riendo, sentí como iba menguando su agarre en mis muslos y me dejaba caer al suelo. Asentí y abrí la puerta del auto. Nos metimos y yo me tuve que pasar al asiento del copiloto teniendo cuidado de no enterrarme la palanca de cambios en el proceso. Él se acomodo en el en su asiento y empezó a reír.

Lo miré confundida.

Nada, es solo que planeaba llevarte a un lugar, pero te has mojado, será mejor que te cambies.-dijo acariciando mi mano.

Asentí y le tendí las llaves del auto. Encendió el coche y salió de reversa del estacionamiento.

El camino fue tranquilo, el llevaba nuestras manos unidad en medio de nosotros dándome pequeños masajes en el dorso.

Yo iba perdida en mis pensamiento viendo por la ventana como la lluvia cubría la ciudad y las luces de algunos negocios ya estaban apagadas. Veía a la gente correr con periódicos en las cabezas tratando de cubrirse.

Cuando sentí que el auto se había detenido Edward ya había bajado del auto. Mi puerta se abrió y él me ofreció su mano, corrimos hacia el interior del edificio. Solo para que me diera cuenta que no estábamos en mi edificio.

Donde estamos?.- le pregunte mirando a todos lados, mientras nos encaminábamos al ascensor.

Estamos en mi edificio, las calles a tu casa están atestadas de agua y por el trafico, te daría una gripe antes de que pudiésemos llegar.- Dijo mientras salíamos hacia el pasillo de su departamento.

Estábamos según la cosita con numeritos del ascensor en el último piso. Me llevo por un pasillo donde solo había 4 puertas, y se detuvo frente a la segunda. Saco sus llaves y cuando pudo abrir me permitió pasar primero. Encendió las luces de la estancia, revelando ante mí un apartamento realmente bonito. Los muebles de cuero negro, con un gran ventanal en la pared hacia la calle, un televisor de plasma en medio de la estancia. Había notas y revistas esparcidas por toda la mesita ratona.

Perdona el desorden, pero no he tenido tiempo.- dijo llevando su mano a su cabello y encogiéndose de hombros.

Tranquilo.-dije pero sonó extraño, puesto que aún estaba mojada y tenía frío. Necesitaba cambiarme.

Perdón, vamos te llevaré a mi habitación para que te seques y buscaré algo que puedas ponerte.- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta una puerta, la única de ese lado del pasillo.

Entramos y pude ver su habitación, era espaciosa, elegante. Edredones de seda negra, cubrían la cama en medio de la habitación, había un librero y una televisión. El estéreo estaba empotrado a lado del librero, del otro lado de la puerta del cual supuse sería el baño, su closet estaba a lado de la puerta de entrada. Me dijo que me sentará en la cama mientras el sacaba dos playeras como las que traía puesta una un poco más pequeña que la otra y sus pantalones de dormir supuse y unos bóxers con figuritas.

Me reí porque las figuritas de los bóxers eran ositos.

Que?.- dijo viéndome extrañado.- Oh, fue un regalo de Lizzy.- dijo sobándose la nuca, avergonzado, porque le había estirado los bóxers en el rostro alzando un ceja.

Me reí de nuevo y me acerque para besarlo y quitarle la playera de la mano, me metí a cambiar al baño. Me desvestí y me coloque la ropa que Edward me había dado, la playera me quedaba grande, pero lo que no tapaba lo tapaban los bóxers, se sentían bien, la ropa olía a él, no pude contenerme y tape mi nariz con la playera e inhale fuertemente, como una drogadicta, si soy adicta a Edward Cullen. Su olor, varonil era exquisito, era simplemente delicioso.

Amor, quiere algo de cenar?.-dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Claro, como que tienes en mente?.- dije acomodándome un poco el cabello y saliendo del baño, para encontrarlo enfrente de mí, sus pantalones del pijama estaban peligrosamente debajo de sus caderas, tenía los brazos cruzados arriba de su cabeza, dejando ver el camino de vellos que se perdían en el borde del pantalón negro y dejando a mi vista la V que se formaba en sus caderas, me mordí el labio. Sí, me mataría.

Trate de componerme para no abalanzarme hacía él y alce mi vista.

Am, que tal….Pasta?.- dijo dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Suena bien.- dije emocionada, ya tenía rato que no comí pasta.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos hacia la cocina, el saco algunos de recipientes y el aceite, mientras yo sacaba lo necesario del frigorífico. Encendió la olla y rompió la pasta para dejarla caer en el agua. Mientras yo corte algunas especias y prepare la salsa.

Hey, quiere mousse de chocolate?.- dije emocionada, acordándome que hace algunas semanas había aprendido a hacerlo.-Vamos, ya lo sé hacer.- le dije.

Él río y asintió con la cabeza.

Sería perfecto, Amor, aunque no creo que con seguir una receta por Internet sea normal.- dijo riendo y mirándome divertido a lo cual yo dolo le saque la lengua de modo infantil para abrir el refrigerador y sacar las barras de chocolate que había visto en el fondo.

Él me paso un bol y yo romí las tabletas de chocolate para ponerlas en el microondas a derretirse. Mientras terminaba de preparar el espagueti a la carbonara, yo preparaba el mousse. Estaba batiendo todo los ingredientes ya para terminar cuando de repente no sé de donde salió tome un poco de chocolate con mi dedito y moví mi mano detrás de mi espalda.

Ed.- dije haciendo que él volteara a verme y así yo poder manchar su nariz con el chocolate. Él me miró serio y entrecerró los ojos.

Me puse a la defensiva y retrocedí.

Con que quiere jugar, eh?, pequeña provocadora.- dijo pícaro mientras enterraba sus dedo en la mezcla y me batía la mejilla.

Edward Anthony Cullen.- dije mientras tomaba otro poco y lo batía.

Estuvimos jugando hasta que el me tomo de la cintura y me estampo una de las galleta en la mancha de chocolate que tenía en la mejilla, lo mire ceñuda y el solo comenzó a reír.

No te rías, que no ha sido gracioso.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Lo siento, amor, es que te ves tan linda batida de chocolate y con una galleta en la mejilla y enojada.- dijo mientras dejaba de reírse, pero le estaba costando. Lo ignoré y comencé a limpiar la encimera. Sentí como me rodeaba la cintura cerrando sus manos al frente de mí y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Perdona, pero en verdad te ves hermosa, enojada y batida de chocolate.-dijo besando mi mejilla y dando un lametón al chocolate de esa área. Enviando una descarga eléctrica a todo mi organismo.

**AlicePOV.**

Grité.!

Eso que significa.- dijo Jasper.

Significa un sí a cualquier pregunta que pudieras formular.-le dije.

El simplemente río.

Entonces, pronto serás una señora de la Casa.-dijo viéndome fijamente.

Yo simplemente reí. Una carcajada limpia y amplia.

Eso significa que ya no Odias San Valentín?.- me pregunto.

Oh, vamos, odio San Valentín!.- pero esto lo hace más llevadero. Tome el celular y lo apague.

Oh, vamos, bonita noche y sigues odiando san Valentín, solo porque te cayo un refresco y usas mi camisa.-dijo divertido.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

Bien, no objetaré nada en lo de apagar el celular, pero.- dijo viendo la camisa.-opino que tendré que mandarle un agradecimiento al de Nike, me encanta como se ve mi camisa en ti.- dijo y me sonroje.

Cállate.- le dije aventándole un cojín.

Vale me callo pero no puedo ocultar lo obvio.- me dijo Jasper.

Cállate o Te pongo de sombrero mi plato.-dije levantando un poco mi comida.

Vale, vale, tiene la razón.- dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Y con eso logro arrancarme una sonrisa de mi rostro.

Jasper, crees que todo esto funcione?.- dije refiriéndome a nosotros.

Pues, Odias San Valentín, amor, pero sí creo que a pesar de tu aberración por este día, las cosas funcionaran.- dijo tomando mi mano.

Oh, vamos tu eres el culpable de que no me caiga en gracia este día.

Lo sé y por eso pienso arreglarlo todos los días de mi vida. 

Jazz, tengo sueño.- le dije.

Vamos a acostarnos.- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y nos encaminábamos a su habitación, una vez ahí me acomodo en la cama y me arropo.- Duermete, mi niña.- dijo con voz serena.- duerme que yo vigilaré tus sueños.

Así pues cerré mis ojos y sentía como su mano jugaba con mi cabello.

Amor.- canturreo.

Mande?.- dije medio dormida.

No harás mañana ningún puchero por no tener que ponerte?.

No.- le sonreí.- una camisa tuya y un short que siempre guardo en mi bolsa bastaran.

Bien, por cierto, antes de que duermas…Feliz San Valentín, amor.- dijo besando mi labios.

Igual para ti amor.- dije.- ahora cállate y deja que duerma.  
Sabía que los mejores sueños no me lo había ofrecido Morfeo... hasta que él estuviera a mi lado...feliz, contenta y extrañamente optimista podía decir que ya no odio... Tanto san Valentín

**BellaPOV.**

Volteé a mirara a Edward intrigada y algo excitada por el lametón que me había dado. Me mataría, lo repito.

Sabes delicioso.-dijo sonriendo en tono pícaro, le respondí la sonrisa y seguí limpiando la encimera.

El movió sus manos a mis caderas sujetándome con una en el vientre para que no me

separarme de él y con la otra corriendo mi cabello dejando libre mi cuello, para empezar a

besarlo.

Sus labios en mi cuello mandaron millones de descargas a mi sistema nervioso, me causaría de

seguro una combustión espontánea.

Edward.- gemí al sentir como con sus dientes mordía mi oreja.

Mhmm.- dijo mientras metía su mano debajo de la camisa, empezando a acariciar mi abdomen.

Ed….- dije en un susurro al sentir como su mano iba subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos.- para, amor, espera.- dije haciendo que abandonara su tarea y girase para encararlo.

Sus ojos reflejaban deseo, lujuria y excitación y supe en ese momento que los míos estarían igual.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y rozo su nariz con la mía.

Perdona, me he dejado llevar.- dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi nariz con la suya.- No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras.

No es eso, es que, en verdad te deseo, demasiado, pero quiero estar segura de que no te arrepentirás después.- dije cerrando los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nunca podría arrepentirme de hacer el amor contigo, Bella, entiéndelo, te amo.- dijo acariciando mis cabellos y susurrándome al oído.- Eres muy especial para mí, te deseo, y quiero hacerte el amor, quiero ser el primero y el último, que seas mía y yo tuyo, hacerte gemir mi nombre tan alto para que todo el mundo se entere de que me perteneces y que nunca te voy a dejar.- dijo mientras hacía que lo mirase y me besaba.

Nos besamos, al principio tranquilos, demostrando el amor que nos sentíamos, pero poco a poco

el beso fue subiendo de tono, volviéndose más fogoso, demandante. El puso sus manos en mis

caderas rozando mis glúteos, mientras yo enterraba mis manos en sus cabellos.

Estuvimos besándonos así un largo rato, hasta que baje a besar su cuello, lamiendo y chupando

la sensible piel. El se estremeció, pero después tomo completamente mis pompas con sus

manos acercándome a él haciéndome gemir al sentir al pequeño, Ed, duro como una roca en

sus pantalones, presionando de manera deliciosa mi abdomen.

Restregué mis caderas contra las de él en busca de fricción, martirizándonos mutuamente,

rozándonos de forma prohibida, pero placentera.

El me impulso del trasero para que enroscará mis piernas en sus caderas, haciéndonos gemir al

unísono por el roce que habíamos producido entre nuestros sexos.

Me apoyo en la encimera y siguió besándome pero claro teníamos que tomar aire, nuestras respiraciones estaban casi extintas.

Mis playeras te quedan mejor que a mí y mis bóxers en ti son lo mejor que hay, te ves tan sexy con mi ropa puesta.- dijo mientras volvía a besarme. Ataco mis labios con hambre mordiendo mi cuello después para meter sus manos debajo de la playera y empezar a subir por mi cuerpo con sus suaves caricias. Cuando llego a mis pechos, los tomo en sus manos apretándolos y masajeándolos un poco, jugó con mis pezones, mientras gemidos salían de mi boca. Tomo la playera por el borde y la subió para sacarla por mi cabeza, dejándome expuesta ante él. Volvió a besarme mientras sus manos seguían en mis pechos. Apretándolos, pellizcando con sus dedos índice y pulgar las piedrecillas en las que se habían convertido mis pezones. Su boca recorrió mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta ocupar el lugar de sus manos. Beso mis pechos y se llevo uno a la boca, lamiendo y después mordiendo mi pezón provocando que yo chillara y arqueara mi espalda para enterrar mis dedos en sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí. Chupo y mordió mi seno mientras que con su mano atendía al otro. Bajo su mano por mi abdomen hasta que se perdió debajo de la tela del bóxer.

Acaricio mi vientre para dirigirse hacia mi punto más sensible. Pellizco mi clítoris con sus dedos índice y pulgar provocando que yo gimiera y mordiera mi labio tan fuerte por la sensación. Comenzó a pasar de arriba hacia abajo dos de sus dedos. Tocando mis labios inferiores. Su boca no tardo en ir bajando por el camino que dejo su mano, hasta toparse con el elástico del bóxer. Tomo la tela con ambas manos y comenzó a bajarlos, me alce un poco para facilitarle el trabajo y que me quitara la prenda por completo tirándola por algún lugar de la cocina.

Me miró a los ojos con esos orbes verdes oscurecidos para después abrir mis piernas con sus manos, tomándome desde la parte posterior de mis muslos para acercarme un poco más a la orilla. Beso mi vientre haciéndome temblar y puso mis piernas en sus hombros.

Dios..!

Lo iba a hacer. Poco a poco acerco su nariz a mi centro aspirando profundamente.

Hueles delicioso.- dijo antes de que una repentina intrusión de su lengua a mi centro hiciera que gritase y enterrara las manos en sus cabellos.

Volvió a lamerme, chupando y lamiendo mis pliegues, su lengua era la gloria. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con mis dedos, Mientras lamia mi centro pellizcaba esporádicamente mi clítoris con sus largos dedos. Su lengua me estaba llevando a la cima. Él chupaba y lamía mi centro como si fuera un manjar, haciendo que yo me tensase y tirara de su cabello enterrándolo más en mí.

Grite cuando sentí como su lengua me penetraba insistente, me estaba a punto de correr.

- Edward..-dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior ahogando un gemido.- Me voy…. Me estoy… viniendo… Más, amor.- dije mientras enterraba más su rostro en mi entre pierna.

Sus manos en mi cadera me apretaron más mientras su lengua aumentaba el ritmo.

EDWARD..!, DIOS…! SÍ, ASÍI, MÁS… MMMM, SÍIII, MÁS…. RÁPIDO….- decía entrecortadamente, estaba muy cerca.

El incremento aun más si era posible las embestidas de su lengua a mi centro, provocando que me corriera en el más grande de los orgasmos.

OH, SÍ…..EEEEDD….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!, COÑO….!.- grité mientras sentía como los temblores poco a poco invadían mi cuerpo, haciéndome que cerrara mis piernas involuntariamente encerrándolo. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo vibro en su boca, mientras mis jugos corrían libres hacia su boca, el trago todos mis flujos, incrementando el placer de mi orgasmo. Sentía como algunas líneas de líquido corrían por mis piernas, que se habían escapado.

Dios, amor sabes delicioso y casi me ahogas ahí pero ha sido lo más excitante que haya hecho.- dijo mientras se relamía los labios y me sonreía.

Se puso de pie y me abrazo, yo me deje hacer exhausta a causa del gran orgasmo que me había provocado. Estaba perlada en sudor.

Besó mi hombro y hacia pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Alcé mi vista y le sonreí, se veía increíble con la delgada pero existente capa de sudor, con sus cabellos húmedos que caían y se adherían a su frente.

Te Amo.- dije mientras estiraba mi cuello y lo besaba. El beso era dulce, casado por el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero poco a poco fue incrementándose la intensidad de nuestro beso, hasta el punto que él me tomo de las caderas acercándome a él y a su muy despierto miembro, para sin romper el beso llevarme a la habitación.

Yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor y apreté el agarre de mis brazos. Hundiendo mis dedos en su cabellos tirando de él. Amaba su cabello, tan suave y tan sexy.

No fui consciente de nada aparte de nuestros labios comiéndose mutuamente hasta que sentí lo suave del edredón rozar mi piel.

Edward, me deposito en la cama y se puso sobre mí, siguió besándome, para después descender a mi cuello y depositar un casto beso en el medio de mis pechos.

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, sus bellos ojos verdes reflejaban amor, dulzura y deseo. Lo mismo que los mío. No pude evitar que mi mirada vagara por su cuerpo. Su amplio torso, sus brazos fuertes y torneados, su abdomen en donde se marcaban sutilmente el sixpack por el que había estado trabajando tantas horas en el gym. Hasta que la vi, esa V tan deliciosa que se marcaba en su cadera perdiéndose en el interior de sus pantalones.

Sin ningún disimulo me mordí el labio y me incorpore hasta posar mis manos en sus pantalones y comenzar a desabrocharlos. Cuando baje el cierre lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

Tome la cinturilla de sus pantalones y sus bóxers hasta que los baje por completo. El se recargo en la cama para quitárselos y después se volvió a erguir sobre sí mismo para darme total vista de su muy grande e hinchado pene. Era enorme.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de la impresión. Lo cual provoco que oyera unas pequeñas risitas de su parte. Lo miré mal.

-Vamos pequeña, no te enojes.- dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla en sus manos y me hacía que lo mirará.- Yo sé que te gusta lo que ves.- dijo para después morderme el labio. A lo cual yo gemí.

El gruño y me empujo para que cayera a la cama. Le sonreí picará. El me devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en medio de mis piernas para después unir nuestros labios de nuevo en un beso.

Lo bese, con toda la pasión del momento hasta que un jadeo salió de mí cuando sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada. El me miró como preguntándome si estaba lista a lo cual yo asentí.

Te prometo haré todo lo posible para que no te duela.-dijo con el rostro contrariado a lo cual yo le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y acaricie su mejilla.

Confío en ti.

Se acomodo en mis piernas y empezo a hundirse en mí, extrañamente, no me dolió cuando el llego a mi barrera, tenía razón mi profesora de Salud, no duele la primera vez cuando tu cuerpo está muy lubricado. Sentí la incomodidad de un cuerpo perturbando mi sexo, pero nunca dolor, el continuo entrando y saliendo de mí primero de forma lenta y después más rápido, hasta que pronto los dos llegamos al orgasmo, sentí como se derramaba en mi interior. Era perfecto.

Me miro de arriba abajo haciendo que me ruborizara.

Te ves preciosa, con el cabello hecho una maraña, una sexy maraña, tus labios hinchados por mis besos, tus ojos llenos de amor y deseo y con un excitante olor a vainilla, almizcle y a mi.- dijo mientras me besaba

Cansados nos dimos un beso dulce y él se acomodo a mi lado. Arropándonos con las sábanas.

Feliz San Valentín, Amor.-dijo Edward abrazándome y depositando un casto beso en los labios.- Te Amo.

Yo también.-dije suspirando.

Después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Que onda chicas..! **

**Bueno pues esta es una loca idea que realizamos entre mi amiga, Mafe y yo espero que les guste y le puchen al botoncito de "Go" las quiero y plis dejen algún review. **

**Desde la compu de mafe….**

**-Bien chicas, espero que esto, que esta algo extraño y loco les guste… Pulsen "Go" y nos darán una enorme sonrisa a blach y a mi hahaha xD .**

**Gracias por leer. **

**-BlanchiCullen-**


End file.
